You're The Blue
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Birthday for SI/Ada kenangan-kenangan tentang birunya laut dan langit antara Shikamaru dan Ino/Dulu/Tapi pantai itu kini jadi saksi sebuah kisah/Kematian tak terungkap/Short Oneshot/RnR?


_Kau tahu laut biru? Kau megah seperti isinya. Iris matamu berkilau bagai riak beningnya. Suaramu merdu bak desir angin pesisirnya. Mahkota panjangmu tersibak selayak dawai pohon pantainya. Kau adalah lautku. Laut itu biru, Sayang. Makanya kaulah lautku._

_.  
><em>

**YOU'RE THE BLUE**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Langit terik. Bau asin menguar dari semua sisi yang mengelilingi tempat kaki Ino berdiri. Di sepanjang pesisir matanya menangkap butir garam, sisanya perahu-perahu nelayan yang terlihat bobrok parkir di mana pun matanya memandang. Tubuh-tubuh kering lelaki-lelaki pencari ikan itu tak terlihat pagi ini, padahal matanya biasanya menatap bagaimana badan-badan kokoh yang berkilap keringat itu berlari ke pesisir dengan menenteng jala berisi ikan dengan sangat penuh.

Pagi ini tidak ada. Sepanjang mata biru itu memandang, yang ia lihat hanya badan-badan gemuk lelaki bertubuh segar lengkap dengan seragamnya.

Polisi di mana-mana.

Di sepanjang luaran garis kuning yang dibentangkan polisi pun, masyarakat awam berkumpul—seolah ada penemuan paus terdampar di pesisir pantai. Saat Ino menoleh, wajah-wajah tua di sana menengok ke sana kemari, mencari sang pusat hiburan pagi ini. Pantai ini memang butuh sedikit kesenangan. Riuh rendah suara bisik-bisik orang sekitar menghampiri daun dengarnya lewat tiupan angin. Mungkin mereka masih sibuk mencari bangkai paus.

Bukan—memang ada bangkai.

Mayat orang.

Sosok itu tak terlihat, diimpit tubuh-tubuh besar pak polisi lalu menutupnya dengan kain lusuh. Paus—bukan, itu manusia.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Yamanaka-_san_?"

Ino mengangguk pelan—kelelahan dengan pemandangan yang hanya itu-itu saja. Ia ingin segera pulang sekarang.

"Bisa mulai interogasinya sekarang? Saya butuh sedikit keterangan saja dari Anda."

"Maaf, Pak. Mungkin sahabat saya butuh istirahat dulu. Tak bisakah bapak melihat kondisi Ino saat ini? Ia masih _shock_."

Melirik sang polisi yang akhirnya mengangguk, Ino melemparkan pandangannya pada Sakura, sahabat baiknya. Perempuan itu membelai pipi Ino, mengusap jejak kering air mata di sana. Jemari lembutnya menyapu pelan tiap garis-garis air mata yang tercetak di kedua belah pipi pucat Ino.

"Sabarlah, Ino-_chan_. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau akhirnya jadi begini. Shikamaru …."

Ino hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku tak menyangka Shikamaru akan bunuh diri."

Dua kelopak mata Ino bengkak. Wajah cantik Ino jadi buruk rupa karenanya. Bibir Ino pucat dan kisut seperti terlalu banyak memakan ikan laut yang asin. Oh, air mata itu juga asin. Dataran ini juga asin.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : <strong>_AU, OOC, CHARA-DEATH, Mystery-Romance-Drama, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_!

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Characters belongs to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

**Original Story: **R. Night Desiana

**BIRU: **(at)writingsession—Best of The Night for 15-09-2011

**Cast: Ino** as Ara, **Shikamaru** as Langit, and **Sakura** as Silfira

**.**

**YOU'RE THE BLUE**

**.**

…

Tiga jam para polisi itu berdendang, bersahutan satu sama lain untuk melempar tanya pada Ino. Perempuan pirang itu hanya melempar senyum, tangisan, lalu mulai membicarakan kenangan bersama Shikamaru. Lelaki itu mati di laut. Ditengarai bunuh diri. Tubuhnya dibebat jala ikan—mungkin tersangkut.

Pagi tadi barulah ia ditemukan.

Ino dibawa ke pesisir untuk melihat mayatnya. Dan ia langsung meraung-raung begitu melihatnya, menangis tak karuan meratapi sosok kekasihnya yang mati. Suara desir angin laut di pagi hari yang biasanya hanya ditemani oleh nada-nada _speaker _pengeras dari rumah-rumah nelayan di pesisir mendadak berubah pagi ini—digantikan tangisan Ino yang menderu membahana layaknya orang gila.

Lelah melakukannya, polisi giliran menanyai Ino.

Dari informasi teman apartemen Shikamaru, Shikamaru mengatakan akan menemui Ino semalam. Saat polisi itu bertanya pada Ino, hatinya terasa tersayat, menangis lagi bak orang sinting ketika mengingatnya. Ia sodorkan satu-satu kenangan miliknya tentang Shikamaru yang ada pada Ino. Ia suarakan lagi kisah-kisah manisnya bersama Shikamaru dulu.

"Kami sudah pisah, Pak."

Ino menyodorkan kertas lusuh berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya.

"Itu kenangannya untuk saya sebelum kami putus. Semalam saya tertidur di rumah Sakura, sahabat saya. Saya tak menemuinya di pantai. Karena saya tahu ia ingin mengenang kisah kami berdua dulu saat masih berpacaran."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kau tahu laut biru?<em>**

* * *

><p>"Saya tak tahu kalau ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya di sana. Kami berpisah baik-baik. Saya akan melanjutkan studi saya di Inggris sementara Shikamaru bilang ia merelakan saya. Makanya ia mengembalikan semua benda-benda pemberian saya dulu." Ino menyodorkan lagi sekardus kecil benda-benda pengiring kisah cintanya dan Shikamaru.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kau megah seperti isinya.<em>**

* * *

><p>Isi kardus itu perlahan keluar dari kotaknya, terbebas seperti habis dipenjara dalam karton persegi empat dengan kertas biru sebagai permukaan luarnya. Di sana ada foto-foto laut dan cinderamata kekayaan bahari. Ino mengingat bagaimana Shikamaru tertawa memotret Ino di antara bebatuan pesisir pantai dengan latar ombak nan biru. Lalu tangannya—yang tak memegang batang rokok—menunjuk stan-stan yang berjualan hiasan kerang. Ino tertawa saat itu. Ketika ia datang berlari pada Ino membawakan sekantong plastik mainan kerang—karena Ino memintanya dan Shikamaru tahu betul betapa merepotkannya Ino jika gadis itu tidak dibuat senang.<p>

Ino mencumbunya, sebagai tanda cinta di bawah langit biru yang megah seperti hatinya.

"Jadi dia mengembalikan barang-barang ini pada Anda seminggu lalu?"

Ino mengangguk pasrah sembari terisak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Iris matamu berkilau bagai riak beningnya.<em>**

* * *

><p>Lalu air mata itu tumpah ruah lagi, melesak jalang tanpa bisa Ino hentikan. Isakannya semakin keras. Ino ingat betul ketika Shikamaru mengembalikan benda-benda itu padanya di teras rumah sederhana milik keluarga Yamanaka. Ino menangis sama seperti sekarang—meski tidak diiringi tangisan yang keras. Setengah mati rasa sedihnya, melihat benda-benda kenangan itu tak lagi menjadi milik mereka berdua—kembali lagi menjadi milik Ino seorang.<p>

Sendirian.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Iris matamu berkilau bagai riak beningnya.<em>**

* * *

><p>Iris mata itu basah, menekur sisa-sisa kenangan manis yang Shikamaru berikan padanya semasa ia masih hidup. Lelaki itu sempurna. Lelaki itu sama seperti namanya, bagaikan angkasa luas nan biru yang menaungi lautan—Ino.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suaramu merdu bak desir angin pesisirnya.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Saya menyesal saya tak datang semalam, Pak. Andai saya datang, mungkin saya bisa membuatnya tak jadi bunuh diri."<p>

"Atau malah mengajak Yamanaka-_san_ mati juga," celetuk salah satu polisi—mendengus sesuka hatinya ketika berspekulasi barusan.

"Saya… mencintai Shikamaru."

…

Langkah Ino teguh ketika meninggalkan pos polisi. Pelan tapi berkala, ia melangkah menuju sedan hitam milik Sakura yang terparkir rapi di ujung sana. Tangan perempuan itu melambai pada Ino, meminta Ino agar menghampirinya dengan cepat. Begitu Ino sampai padanya, lengan kurus Sakura menyampirkan jaket tebalnya pada Ino.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Ino."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mahkota panjangmu tersibak selayak dawai pohon pantainya.<em>**

* * *

><p>Ino menoleh, menatap beberapa polisi penjaga pintu masuk lalu sedikit membungkukkan badan, mengucapkan selamat tinggal lewat isyarat badan. Tubuh itu lelah, remuk setelah menghadapi satu persatu bait peristiwa yang begitu padat sedari pagi.<p>

…

Angkasa terlihat berawan. Warna biru di atas sana hampir tak terlihat karena dihalangi gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu yang menggantung di sana. Cuaca masih panas meski angkasa harusnya boleh dikata sebagai mendung. Tapi pesisir pantai memang selalu begini. Selalu panas. Hawanya membakar—bahkan sampai ke ulu hati.

"Lewat pantai ya, _Forehead_." Sedikit canda tak ada salahnya.

Mobil itu melaju halus, sesekali melakukan manuver bahkan tanpa derit suara. Ino melarikan pandangannya keluar—memperhatikan seksama pemandangan pantai yang luas dengan selaksa debur ombak laut menghias tepi pasirnya. Indah. Tak ia pungkiri indahnya.

Laut terlihat biru.

Tidak, laut terlihat kelabu.

"_Pig_, ini botol obatmu. Kau bilang kau mau tidur seharian nanti."

Ino mengangguk lemah tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Jemarinya dengan cepat meraih botol berisi tablet-tablet kuning di dalam wadah kacanya. Sakura percaya penuh pada Ino. Ino berkata padanya untuk membawakan botol obat tidur milik Ino yang sengaja Ino tinggal di rumah Sakura.

Obat itu juga menidurkan Sakura semalam.

"Mungkin Shikamaru tak mau kau pergi," tukas sahabatnya itu prihatin, "padahal kudengar gosipnya dia dekat dengan perempuan lain lho—desusnya sih namanya Temari, anak perfektur lain. Tapi melihat kenyataannya seperti ini, mungkin memang dia cuma mencintaimu, Ino."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kau adalah lautku. Laut itu biru, Sayang.<em>**

* * *

><p>Sayangnya laut sesungguhnya tak berwarna. Warnanya berasal dari pantulan langit. Karena angkasa tengah kelabu, maka lautnya ikut abu-abu.<p>

Langit tak selalu biru, begitu pula lelaki itu. Mengembalikan semua kenangan itu karena memutuskan Ino demi perempuan lain. Andai ia tak melakukannya, maka semua ini tak akan terjadi.

"_Handphone_ punyamu ada di karpet kamarku, Ino. Sepertinya semalam Shikamaru mencoba meneleponmu. Jamnya sih pas kita di kamar, tertidur."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan itu ke polisi. Mereka juga sudah memeriksa _call register_ dari telepon genggamnya Shikamaru."

"Jadi setelah itu Shikamaru bunuh diri? Perkiraan jamnya pas, kan?"

Ino mengangguk—dalam hati ia menggeleng.

Ino meraih beberapa komik misteri dari jok belakang mobil. Buku-buku bergambar itu ia genggam erat. Perkiraan jam kematiannya benar. Barang-barang Shikamaru—_handphone_, jam tangan, juga kertas biru—tergeletak di tebing. Seolah benda-benda itu jadi pesan bunuh dirinya.

Ino tidurkan lelaki itu di atas perahu karet lusuh semalam. Malam yang gelap di pantai.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ino hanya melempar senyum pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Kali ini Ino mendesah—menghela napas panjang lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah pesisir pantai luas. "Shikamaru suka sekali dengan laut dan langit. Mungkin dia memang menginginkan jalan ini, _Forehead_. Kita doakan saja dia."

Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk merapikan tusuk perak yang dari tadi menggelung rambut pirangnya yang kusut. Tusuk … yang juga melubangi karet di perahu semalam—demi menggeser perkiraan waktu kematian Shikamaru.

Bukan Ino yang menjadi laut hatinya. Lelaki itu mendua dari Ino—membuat Ino gelap mata untuk menghanyutkannya di dalam sumpah kalimat manisnya yang pernah ia bisikkan pada Ino ketika Ino mencumbunya. Shikamaru bukan lelaki yang pandai bicara. Jadi sekali lelaki itu membuat puisi manis—yang sebenarnya tak terlalu bagus karena permintaan Ino—bait-bait itu akan terekam jelas dalam kepala pirang Ino.

Laut, laut, laut yang biru. Ino adalah lautnya—katanya. Tidak. Ino bukan lautnya. Ia adalah kelabunya sang laut biru sekarang. "Shikamaru itu menyukai laut. Dia sangat menyukai warna biru."

**_Makanya kaulah lautku._**

**E N D**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**OwO berakhir dengan gajenya!**

**A/N: **

_Very fluff, short, and it's not a sweet story. Major OOC of course. Fanfiction for __**Purple Haze (ShikaIno Group of Facebook)**__! Dan dengan alasan yang sama seperti fic Autumn Night sebelumnya, Night yang gak sempat ngetik cerita baru akhirnya lagi-lagi main copas orific ke FFn. Jelas banget OOC-nya, karena orific Night sekarang makin susah dapet feel FFn-nya. Diksinya semoga gak terlalu berat. Ceritanya sih angst (mungkin) tapi gak terlalu menyedihkan._

_Cerpen ini tanggal 15 kemaren Night cemplungin ke sebuah acara menulis di twitter dan syukurlah jadi Best of The Night-nya^^ meski rada disindir sama admin-adminnya karena Night makai trik pembunuhan di Det. Conan. Kasus lawas itu (Night baca jaman masih SD lho) itu salah satu kasus yang paling Night suka, pas si cewek dibunuh cowoknya._

_Sekali lagi kerempongan mengubah POV 1 ke POV 3, hehehheee. Dan juga mengubah bahasa yang 'Indo banget' jadi bahasa yang fanfic sekaliiii :3 Dan pemilihan karakternya. Sebenarnya mungkin ini cerita bisa dipakai pair apapun, tapi biru emank identik dengan Ino n Shika. Meski kalau dilihat, lebih pas dibawain Sai deh, tokoh si Langit itu. Yang jelas bukan NaruSaku :D soalnya meski gak segan ngebikin Naruto/Sakura menderita, daku anti ngebikin chara-death n sad ending._

_**Dedicated to: DeathAutor**__, Maaf nih, daku gak ahli angst. Tapi semoga cukup tragic-lah :D Kau kan udah baca nih naskah dari jaman dulu :D __**also for all ShikaIno shippers!**_

**Ps: **_Menerima flame hanya dalam bentuk akun log in. _

**Pps: **_Fic ini bisa dibilang meninggalkan banyak ide lho. Open for sequel adoption, Night bantu sedikit. Bisa dibuat itu polisi ada yang curiga dan dimulailah penyelidikan dan sebagainya, lebih bagus lagi kalau Shikamaru sebelum mati sebenernya punya sebuah rahasia (well, harusnya si Jenius itu gak segampang ini ko'id) Bisa pakai chara dengan karakter misterius kek: Sai, Sasuke, Gaara, atau malah Itachi :D Ada banyak yang bisa digali kok^^_

**Ppps**_: Sukseskan IFA 2011!_

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
